cityoflosthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sunset Club
The Sunset Club The Sunset club is a nightclub found in Lost Havens Club street in the Central District. It's a two story building that used to be a office building from the 20's to the 1950's since then it has used for various social reasons. The Club was opened in it's current state in 1994 by Leon Bizier a wealthy but mysterious entrepreneur. Many say it's Leon's personality that brings people to his club and has on many occasion hosted after show parties for famous bands and musicians. On the Surface The Club doesn't look like much from the outside a redbrick building with blacked out windows and a simple neon sign depicting a setting sun and the name of the club on it. The interior is very rock star, despite having an initial grunge appear the bar top is made of black marble, the seats are real leather that's been dyed red, and the floor doesn't always have a sticky feel to it until much later in the evening. The two floors don't differ two much in appearance but more in the sort of music that they play. The top floor plays heavier and darker music, while the ground floor tends to play the softer music from alternative scenes such as punk, ska, softer rock, DJ's for both floors take requests and aren't against slipping in some underground tracks that might not be commonly heard. The staff in the place are all attractive and clearly take care of themselves. They are usually dressed in the best of clothing that suit the scene the club keeps even the security to an extent. While the rest of the staff are attractive, Bizier himself outshines them all and is always dressed impeccably. He's always dressing in the newest trending clothes, no matter how ridiculous they may seem but it never takes away from his allure. Beneath the Surface What lies literally beneath the club and figuratively beneath the owner and the staff lead to different world entirely. The basement of the building while having part reserved for keeping stock of the alcohol for the club above has a darker secret. A chamber of strange devices and cages. A stage which holds a dark mahogany wooden table and elaborate chairs of the same wood and red velvet, red carpeted and dimly lit, this underground chamber is one of the cities two officially recognized Elysiums of the cities Kindred. Leon Bizier known by an older name of Phillipe Navaeu is one of the cities masters of Elysium and has called the city home for over a century now, and the staff who work there are his herd with the exception of the 3 security guards who have been ghouled. In fact the previous social clubs, bars, restaurants that the location has been host to have all been owned by Navaeu through the years under different alias. Rules of the Elysium As Master of Elysium it is Phillipe who sets the rules for his establishment and not the cities Prince. While keeping to the usual Kindred Traditions of no violence within the Elysium other rules such as being bad manners turning up hungry and the like are not enforced within Navaeu's Elysium in fact he is a generous host and usually provides food and entertainment whenever Elysium is held in his establishment, which is why the cages and the archaic devices are there. The cages hold all manner of divulges such as sexual acts, kine held in bondage with various contraptions attached for the purposes of feeding. Contraptions known as blood taps are found throughout these are collars, straps and tubing that can be attached to mortals that pierce the flesh and fill with blood with a tap that can start and stop the flow of blood to allow for feeding without bleeding out the victim accidentally. List of Rules *No Violence within the Elysium (Punishable by Final Death) *No Weapons within Elysium (Punishable by Damage Inflicted with said weapon) *Use of Certain Disciplines is Prohibited (Obviously Violent Disciplines, Dominate, Majesty, Nightmare, and Level 4 Animalism) (Punishment variable depending on the use) *Killing Kine inside or within 4 blocks of the Elysium (Punishable by removal of fangs) *Only use the two entrances provided no entering through the upper levels of the club (Punishable by being forcefully removed and beaten) Quick Nav Home Mortal Mage Vampire Werewolf Hunter Changling